


Aftermath

by Sehrezad



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehrezad/pseuds/Sehrezad
Summary: A very short fic following the events of "Monday Mourning". Ethan/Sarah, friendship, romance… whatever you fancy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thank you for all of you who read and commented my other story. I'm so grateful for you and I'm happy that you are out there!

Ethan tensed when he heard the door open behind him and somebody step out into the cold night air. He wanted to be alone, that was why he visited that part of the roof that was only frequented by maintenance personnel. After visiting the morgue and spending some time with Wheeler, he was still fighting with his feelings, the turmoil his death stirred up within him. And he did not want anybody to see him in that state… quickly losing a battle with his tears.

But then he heard a little tearful sniff and instantly recognized the intruder.

He turned around.

He registered her shock at seeing his probably red eyes and saw her mouth open to say something.

"I don't want to talk about it," he was quick to say and she promptly closed her mouth, stepping back a little. He cursed himself for his quick outburst and reached out for her.

When she kept her eyes cast down, he dropped his arm disappointed.

Then she looked up.

"I do not want to talk about it, either," Sarah sputtered at once, moving her arms defensively. "And I do not want to listen to anybody talk about it."

He nodded. Waiting.

"I…" She stopped then started again. "I just…" Her fingers were flexing nervously. "I was just looking for you," she finally stated in a steady but clearly exhausted voice.

Then he knew…

He stepped forward and gently pulled her into his arms, holding her firmly. He closed his eyes when he could feel her fingers desperately grabbing the back of his scrubs and her tears soaking the front.

And that was when his tears fell.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
